Sweet Chocolate
by mafi ariadne
Summary: ¿Qué recuerdas del día de San Valentín? MelloxMatt, dedicado especialmente a Hinata Hyuuga


**Sweet Chocolate**

Este Fic va dedicado a Hinata Hyuuga-chan, espero que te guste

Hinata: O.oUUU

Mafi: n.n

* * *

- ¿San Valentín¿qué rayos es eso? - se quejó Mello viendo televisión, era el enésimo canal que daba un comercial referente a ese día 

- ... – Matt seguía enfrascado en sus videojuegos

- ...- Mello le daba otra mordida a su chocolate, eso le recordaba algo vagamente familiar

- ¿Algo que pasó hace 10 años, mas o menos? – dijo Matt, apagando el videojuego mirando como Mello, de espaldas comenzaba a maquinar planes sin haber escuchado, aparentemente, ese último comentario

- ...- Sin embargo, Mello comenzaba a recordar

* * *

¿A qué sabrá el chocolate?... 

Eso me preguntaba, había visto un comercial en la televisión, pero nunca había probado ese dulce, creo que porque nunca he salido de este maldito orfanato

- Mello¿porqué estas tan callado? – me pregunta Roger

- ... _que tedioso, no me molestaré en responderle_- pensaba yo, hasta que noté algo

Junto a él había un chico, aproximadamente de mi edad, tenía una chaqueta y un polo a rayas... más parecía una cebra con chaqueta, venía jugando unos videojuegos de bolsillo, ajeno al mundo, creo que ni se había percatado de que Roger se había parado, solo nos esquivó, y siguió su camino.

Matt, tu nuevo compañero de habitación – dijo Roger adivinando lo que me preguntaba, yo simplemente hice una mueca de fastidio, y seguí de largo al dichoso lugar, esperando encontrar un inquilino ludópata.

Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él, solo sus cosas sobre la cama, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de desempacar.

-_... ¿a dónde se habrá ido? ...como si me importara_- pensé rápidamente, no soy niñera de nadie, aparte tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, cómo superar a cierto engreído, por ejemplo.

Es que ese era el gran problema, ser el segundo en Wammy's, como odiaba ser la cola... en acertijos, preguntas, retos, mi rendimiento era excelente, pero... no bastaba.

Así me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente entró ese tal chico, Matt, jugando con el dichoso aparatito, ni se molestó en acomodar sus cosas, solo las hizo a un lado y se puso de lo más fresco en su cama.

Yo me senté en el escritorio dándole la espalda, cuando de repente me habló.

- ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar? – preguntó como si comentara del clima

- Un orfanato – respondí secamente

- No me refería a eso, hablaba de la habitación...- dijo en tono más serio

- _... ¿de qué habla?_ – me pregunté-

- Me refería a tu habitación, genio, parece un basural – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¡Qué has dicho!- le refuté ofendido, encarándolo y acercándome furioso

- ¿hum...? no era para tanto, pero...- comenzó a decir, pero ya le había dado un puntapié que hizo que soltara el videojuego, el me miró entre burlón y confundido, intentó tirarme una patada, pero yo la esquivé, y como niños que éramos comenzó un juego de manos que terminó con ambos por los suelos, de repente vi tirado en su cama un empaque de chocolate vacío, quizás él tenía más por algún lado.

- No, ese era el último – agregó con una sonrisa, adivinando lo que estaba pensando, yo lo miré furioso – pero descuida, aún puedes probar a que sabe- agregó divertido

- ¿y cómo demonios quieres que pru...?- comencé a reclamar, pero de repente sentí algo demasiado dulce para todo lo que había sentido antes, Matt solo se limitó a separarse de mí cuando sintió que nos faltaba el aire.

- ...- demoré un poco en recuperar el sentido común, lo empujé y le grité sonrojado - ¿porqué has hecho eso¿qué rayos te has creído?

- Solo te hice un favor, no hay nada de malo en eso – dijo de lo más relajado

- ¡sí que lo hay¡somos chicos¡somos niños! y además... - dije furioso al ver que había otra barra sobresaliendo de su mochila - ¡ahí tenías otro chocolate!

- ¿En serio? – dijo Matt con falsa sorpresa – bueno, si lo quieres es tuyo – dijo ofreciéndome la barra, que yo rechacé con un gesto, muy ofendido

- ¿acaso no te gustó?- preguntó Matt, esta vez serio, y mirándome fijamente al los ojos

-...- yo solo me limité a arrancarle el chocolate e ir hacia la puerta de la habitación

- por cierto¿qué día es? - me dijo Matt antes de que saliera - ¡ahí no está el calendario!- me quejé - ¡velo tú mismo!- dije antes de dar un portazo

- 14 de febrero – leyó Matt, antes de seguir con sus videojuegos con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro

Esa tarde me acordé que tenía unos googles guardados, como no quería andar debiéndole cosas a nadie, solo se los tiré a Matt a un costado de la cama mientras andaba enfrascado en el mundo de Mario Bross y le dije solamente – tómalos

Él se los puso sin dejar de mirar sus videojuegos

* * *

- ...- Matt miraba atentamente como Mello se acercaba a él 

- ¿sabes que nunca me pagaste apropiadamente ese último regalo? – dijo el rubio mirando como los googles de Matt hacían juego con el brillo de sus ojos

- sabía que tarde o temprano dirías algo sobre eso - dijo Matt mirándolo fijamente, quisiera o no admitirlo el rubio, su mirada seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la misma que le había cautivado desde el primer momento en que se habían visto

- ¿entonces que harás?- preguntó Mello pegándose más, ambos sentían el aliento del otro

- como estás hablando de pagos – dijo Matt seductoramente - ¿qué pasó con todo los chocolates que habían en mi mochila y desaparecían todo el tiempo? – agregó cambiando de tono

- ...- Mello tenía una venita en la frente, hasta que sintió como Matt lo besaba, igual que ese primer beso, era más dulce que el mismo chocolate

- ¡Feliz San Valentín! – dijo Matt sonriendo

- ...- Mello sonrió también, pero con un toque de malicia, mientras iba recostando a Matt en el sillón

-... Mello¿qué haces?- preguntó Matt, sintiendo como comenzaba a ser aprisionado por el rubio

- Hagamos de esto algo más divertido – dijo Mello mientras un toque de lujuria invadía su voz

- No cambiarías esto por otro chocolate – pregunté Matt con una gotita en la frente

- Ni por todo el chocolate del mundo – respondió el rubio

Y ambos rieron como si los recuerdos de la niñez hubieran despertado en ellos esa parte de inocencia olvidada

* * *

U comentarios, hagan clic en el botoncito **go!**

Mello: --U no le hagan caso a esta loca, hace demasiado OOC

Hinata, Matt: u.uU Mello tiene razón

Mello: ¬¬ Matt no hables, a ti no te salva ni Dios

Matt¿pero tú no eras ateo?

Mello: por eso (risa maligna)

Matt: ayuda…

Hinata: o-o bueno, ahora despedida final n//n

Matt, Mello, Mafi: gracias por leer!!!


End file.
